


Fake

by vanjiebitchh



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, definite eventual smut, maybe eventual smut, s11 filming, semi-canon compliance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjiebitchh/pseuds/vanjiebitchh
Summary: What if what Brooke and Vanjie had wasn't real? What if it was all for publicity?Until it wasn't.





	1. One

**Brooke’s POV:**  
On April 21st, 2018, I got a life changing email. I glanced at my computer screen over and over again to make sure I wasn’t going crazy.  


_Condragulations Brooke!_  
_You have been chosen to be on Season 11 of RuPaul’s Drag Race!_  
_You will have a month to prepare, and are allowed to bring 3 suitcases, not including your boy clothes._  
_Below you find your room number, a copy of the NDA you will have to sign, a list of possible runways, and the rules of the competition._  
[Link here]  
_We will see you soon!_  
_-Mama Ru_  


I couldn’t believe this was happening.  
I had been auditioning for the show ever since I got my green card.  
Over the next month, I spent most hours of the day planning and preparing. Spilling my heart and soul into the designs, going over and over every detail with a fine-tooth comb to make sure it was perfect. When the day finally came, I felt unusually calm. I was at peace. 

“Brooke Lynn Hytes! Brooke Lynn Hytes!” one of the producers called, “You’re walking in 5 minutes.”  
I went over my entrance line one last time and was about to enter when I got pulled aside by a different producer.  
“I would like to talk with you and one of the other queens tonight about an interesting proposal, so be free from 8-9:30, and don’t tell anyone else.”  
The woman then just walked off.  
Well that was weird. I think my entrance went well. Although, one queen didn’t seem that impressed. What was her name? Sasha? Samantha? SCARLET! Yeah, that was it. Scarlet.  
Nina was there, thank God. She is my guardian angel right now. Everyone seems nice enough. Except Vanjie. That queen just gives off a certain energy. Judging from the look in her eyes, she feels the same way I do. The little scowl on her lips, and the squinting of her eyes gave it away. Nonetheless, I walk up to her trying, and failing, to be as confident as possible.  
“Hi! I’m Brooke Lynn, nice to meet you.”  
It was my fake phone voice, and she could tell.  
“I’m Vanjie, but you already knew that, didn’t you, Mary?”  
“Did I?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well,” Vanjie blushed, and mirroring my raised eyebrow, “I assume you do. Almost everyone does.”  
“Oh.” Is all I can manage to say.  
I don’t like her. She’s cocky, and frankly, quite bitchy. Nothing like I thought she would be. This was not the Vanjie fans go crazy for. I should know. I am…no I was one.  
“UHHHHH GIRL!”  
After the cryptic message finished playing, Ru walked in. She explained the maxi challenge, it was a design challenge. Yes! I am going to kill this!  
We get to work, and I get lost in my creation. Before I know it, it’s time to go back to the hotel for the night. I get inside and settled. I almost doze off before I realize that it’s almost 8pm.  
Shit. I think to myself; they are going to show up any second.  
Sure enough, about two minutes later, there is a knock on my door.  
“Brooke, we are here to take you down to the meeting.” Said a muffled voice from the other side.  
I jump up from my position and put my beat-up converse on.  
The meeting room is small, but cozy. Hopefully this was going to be a nice quiet chat.  
“….CHILD! TELL ME WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!”  
That voice is unmistakable.  
Shit.  
A producer steps forward and starts to speak very gently, like Vanessa is a bear that doesn’t need to be poked even more.  
“Miss Vanjie, please have a seat.”  
“MAMA, I WILL SUE ALL YO ASSES! YA HEAR ME? SUE EM!”  
Said producers voice became slightly harsher. “Vanjie, take a seat, this is not an option.”  
After much protesting from both of us, we settle down and hear what the production team has to say. A different producer steps forward this time. A man with deep blue eyes and a sharp ass jawline.  
“RuPaul has decided we need to change it up this season. Have something a lot spicier and more passionate than normal….so he has decided that it is time to finally have a couple, and he chose you two.”  
Vanessa went burning red with anger.  
“ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT PRETEND TO BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE FOR A TV SHOW! ESPECIALLY NOT LITTLE MISS HIGH AND MIGHTY OVER HERE.”  
I narrow my eyes, That little….ugh.  
“I’m not exactly jumping for joy either.”  
The producer can sense defeat but isn’t giving in. Interesting.  
I negotiate.  
“I’ll consider it…..if there is something in it for me.”  
Vanjie spins around and looks pissed.  
“There is. Absolutely. This is the paperwork. It tells you all your advantages.”  
We get a stack of paper handed to us.  
“After the season has finished filming, we will need you to come to another meeting with us, as well as when the show starts to air.” The producer pauses, “So will you take the offer?”  
I answer first, “let me look over the paperwork, and I’ll give you an answer in the morning.”  
Vanjie says something similar and we are on our way. 


	2. Two

**Brooke Lynn’s POV:**  


_Miss High and Mighty_ I thought to myself. _Who does Vanjie think she is?!_  


If anyone is high and mighty it’s her.  


_But you already knew that, didn’t you, Mary?_  


Her words sat heavy on my chest. I never liked queens who thought they were better than others.  


I sat down at the desk and looked at the stack of papers in front of me. Let’s see what they have to offer. I looked over the papers twice before I really understood what it was saying. Basically, Vanjie and I had to act like we were falling in love on screen. My eyes zoned in on one sentence and I couldn’t believe what I was reading:  


**You will be paid $5,000 per episode.**  


_5k?!_ I was shocked. My jaw dropped.  


There was a soft knock on the door.  
_“Vanjie, you can’t go in there! You’re not allowed to have contact with the other queens._ That sounds like my handler, Mitchell.  
_“Bitch, I’m here on official business. Buzz off.”_  


Another soft knock on the door. I got up, walked over to the door, and opened it. Miss Thing stood there, hands on her tiny hips.  
“What?” I said.  
Vanjie pushed passed me into the room.  
“Is that any way to talk to your new boo, Miss Brooke Lynn?” Vanjie smirked.  
“Uhm, sorry, but I haven’t signed anything yet. I have no boo.” I rolled my eyes. She’s so full of…shit.  
“Well surely you won’t decline, Mary. 5k an episode? You’d be stupid.”  
I just shrugged, unsure what to say. I’ve never had a boyfriend before, but I know if I tell Vanjie that, she will read me for filth. That extra money would be real good though.  
“Well do you wanna talk about it?” Vanjie asked, almost sounding like she actually cared.  
“Not in particularly.” I said softly. _Not with you._  
“Well, you can’t talk about it with anyone else, boo.” Vanjie said, almost like she could read my mind.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s in the contract. We can’t talk about this with any of the other queens.”  
Shit. I hadn’t read that far ahead yet.  
“So no runnin to Miss Nina.” Vanjie said, raising her eyebrow. How does she know?  
I just rolled my eyes.  
A few seconds of silence passed.  
“So, do you want to do this?” I asked.  
Vanjie was_surprisingly_ quiet for a second, before nodding and saying, “yeah. I think it will be good for the show. They think we’d make the most interesting pair.”  
I nodded. “The second we are out of that work room though; I’m not looking at you.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way, _mami_.”  
My breath caught in my throat. _Mami_. What’s he playing at?  
“My name is Brooke. Not Mary. Not mami. Brooke. Brooke Lynn if you’re feeling formal.”  
Vanjie remained silent. She just smirked, turned on her heels, and left the room. I sighed. I guess I’m doing this. I sat down at the desk, signed the papers where I’m supposed to, and then got ready for bed, not knowing that I had a sleepless night ahead of me. Tomorrow is the first challenge and I needed all the rest I could get.


	3. Three

**Vanessa’s POV:**  
__

_“I’m standin in the corner, peepin tom tease, watchin Miss Brooke get outta drag ya’ll. I’m sorry ya’ll are missin it in action cuz it’s good in person.”_

I was filming episode one confessional right now. 

“How was dat?” I said. 

We had signed our contracts and gave them to the producers. I didn’t want to do this, but I really didn’t want to pass that money up. There was really nothin good about Miss Brooke Lynn. She was stuck up, with her bitchy short blonde hair, and her upturned nose. Yeah, she was pretty with her tall, lean frame, but that didn’t mean she was better than me! 

“That was good and convincing, Vanjie. Are you done?” 

I nod. They tell me I can go back to the workroom. 

“Hey, boo boo.” Brooke said, kind of stiffly. 

We needed to have a talk about that later. She’s gotta start actin like she likes me. I lean up on my tippy toes and plant a kiss on her cheek, and then make my way to my station to continue working on my garment. The first episode was stressful for me, knowing that I went home last time on the first episode design challenge. But I was confident in my outfit this time. Pretending to have a crush on Brooke was hard. I needed to know more about her. 

The first challenge went well. I was even in the top! Such a relief. 

That night, I snuck out of my room, bribing my handler, Kassy, with a snickers bar, and bribing Brooke’s handler Mitchell with a bag of chips. I knocked softly on Brooke’s door. I heard shuffling around inside. After a moment or two, Brooke opened the door, wearing a white t-shirt with a knot in the side, showing his abs, and grey sweats that sat low on his hips. My mouth watered a little bit. The bitch was hot. 

“Lookin good,_ mami._” I said, licking my lips, earning me an eyeroll from Brooke. He let me in without a word. “Congrats on the win, Miss Thang.” 

“Thanks.” Brook looked down at her feet. “How’s it feel to not have gone home first again?” 

“Pretty fuckin good.” Why’s she gotta bring that up? I’m already stressed. 

“What are you doing here?” Brooke asked, straight to the point. 

“I thought we could get to know each other. What is there to know about Miss Brooke?” 

Brooke shrugged, and gestured to herself. “You’re looking at it.” 

“You can’t make this easy for me, can you?” 

“Why do we need to know each other?” Brooke asked quietly, “it’s all pretend.” 

With those words, she walked over and opened the door. She wants me to leave. So, I do. She’s going to be a hard one to crack. 

“I’ll see you in the mornin, _mami._” I was walking out the door as I said it. 

“Brooke.” 

And with that, the door shut behind me, and the lock clicked.


	4. Four

**Brooke’s POV:**

_“Beyon what?” _

_“Cut!” yells Ross. _

_“Brooke Lynn,” Michelle starts, “do you understand the Beyoncé what line? Just get that ce like ‘Beyonce what?’” _

_“Okay.” _

_“So, we know it’s the say what. That’s the joke, you see.” _

_“Beyonce what?” I repeated to myself before Michelle yelled action again. _

_“Action!” _

_“Beyonce what?” I said, although I’m not sure it was correct even now after the coaching._

That was a disaster. I’ve never been a strong actor and I feel like a lot of my energy is going towards the whole thing with Vanjie, which, again, I have to act for. 

The evening we shot the acting challenge, I paced around my hotel room. Just like there has been the last two nights, there was a soft knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and looked through the peephole. On the other side, stood Vanjie’s small frame, hands wringing the bottom of the revealing tank top he was wearing. I hated it. 

I opened the door and muttered “what?” 

“Well hello to you too, Miss Thing.” Vanjie rolled her eyes. 

“Vanjie, I thought we decided on workroom only interaction?” 

“We never decided nothin’ _mami_.” 

Why can’t she just call me by my name? 

“Well I’m now deciding it. I don’t need any distractions.” 

“Look. We are basically in captivity. I thought it’d be nice to have a friend. Especially if they want us to be extra, you know, _friendly_.” Vanjie wiggles his eyebrows on the word ‘friendly’. 

“Vanjie, you were ready to fight when they proposed this idea.” 

It’s true. He was ready to tear the producer’s limb from limb. 

“I know but after I read the contract, I said might as well come quietly.” Vanjie shrugged and plopped himself down on my bed, “come sit, mami.” 

Reluctantly, I walked over and sat down next to the smaller queen. I got the chance to take in his features. Vanjie really was quite handsome, that’s not a lie. Vanjie had an electric energy about him, he was always buzzing. 

“Why you starin?” Vanjie asked. 

“Just observing you.” 

_That was weird, Brooke, why did you say that?_

Vanjie had a smirk on her face. My breath caught in my throat. Yep. Vanjie is cute. Fuck me. 

“MISS BROOKE LYNN!” Vanjie yelled, startling me out of my thoughts, “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YO FEET? THEM TOES, MARY, THEM TOES.” 

“Vanjie, quiet down.” The last thing we needed was a noise complaint. 

“I’m sorry, child, but them toes are ROUGH.” 

“Sorry, that’s what years of ballet pointe training do for ya.” I was normally self-conscious about my feet, but I was oddly comfortable right now. 

“Thems are nasty, Miss Thang.” Vanjie scrunched his face up. 

There was a moment of silence, and then we both busted up into laughter. Stress lifted from my shoulders. I was…enjoying myself? Enjoying Vanjie’s company? I never thought I’d feel that way. 

“So, she does have a sense of humor.” Vanjie said quietly. 

“Yeah, well, she hasn’t always been an ice queen.” I shrug, Vanjie nods. 

“Well. I should get going.” Vanjie said, but she made no move to stand. 

Instead, she was looking at me intently. 

“Vanjie?” I said, she hummed her response, “are you going?” 

“Right. Yes. Going.” Vanjie nodded, go up, and walked to the door. 

Vanjie turned around like he was going to say something but stayed silent. Instead he walked back towards me, and before I knew what was happening, Vanjie was leaning in to meet his lips with mine. Before I realized what happened, Vanjie was out the door, my lips were tingling, and I wanted to yell at the loss of contact. The vibration of energy that was in the room a moment ago left with the smaller queen, leaving me sitting on the bed in dull silence. I was stunned. 

_What just happened? _


	5. Five

**Vanessa’s POV:**

_I kissed Brooke. _

I was laying on my bed in my room, trying to make sense of what I had just done. 

_I kissed Brooke Lynn._

I stood in the shower as the warm water ran over me, relaxing my shoulders. 

_I kissed him._

I sat by the window, looking at the city in front of me. 

_And he kissed me back._

~*~ 

_“We’re out to commercial,” said Ross, who was directing this challenge, “Good, let’s move on to the conversion.” _

_Yes! My turn to shine. I’m going to kill this. I’m so proud of my team. We are doing so well. I get up and go get in my place. _

_“Three, two, one, Action!” _

_Brooke and Nina start laughing like someone’s just told them the best joke. _

_“Welcome back to the Give Me More Hour of Power of Prayer circle!” Nina said in her “Good Southern Lady” voice. _

_I already wanted to laugh. She’s doing fuckin great, Mary. _

_“Right now, we are going to have a live conversion.” Nina continues, “Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the IBBN stage, Miss Vanjie.” _

_“Can I get a Britney?” I yelled as the camera turned to me, I flipped my hair. _

_“Britney!” said Nina, Brooke, and even Ross. _

_“Thank ya, sisters! Alright, now I have randomly picked two whores, that don’t know shit about Britney. That they don’t know about Hit me, Baby! They Don’t know about Oops I Did It!” Hair Flip, “They don’t know about hair whippin! They don’t know about Work, Bitch. They don’t know about Lucky. They don’t know about Sometimes, they don’t frappe drink. They don’t walk to the 7-eleven without shoes, Jesus! Thank you, Britney!” _

_“Amen!” Brooke and Nina said, trying to hold back laughter. _

_“Now, bring out the chicken heads, please.” Yvie and Mercedes walked out onto the stage, “In Britney’s Name! Oh, ya’ll see what I gotta work with? But we shall get lucky.” I sat back down. _

_“What is your name and where are you from, young lady?” I asked Yvie. _

_“My name is Yvie,” Yvie said trying to sound bored, “and I’m from like some shithole in the Midwest.” _

_“Hmm.” I said. _

_Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Brooke. She was lookin at me all soft and shit. I tried to block it out. _

_“I will attempt live one of my Britney Spears rituals.” Another hair flip. “We takin it down to 2007.” _

_Brooke’s still looking at me all beautiful like._

Focus Vanjie. _I thought to myself. _

_“I’m attemptin the Britney Scalping.” _

_“Oh, my God!” Yvie whined. _

_“Get this.” I said, raising the clippers to her wig, “get this hair, baby. In Brittney’s name!” _

_Brooke was now jumping up and down in her seat. I was really trying to ignore it. _

_“Yes!” I called as Yvie’s wig disappeared, leaving her head bald. _

_“Now, in Britney’s name, Stronger perfume. Can I get a hit ya’ll?” I sprayed Yvie’s head with the perfume, “Oh hit me, baby!” _

_Brooke was holding back laughter so hard she was shaking. _

_“Hit ya!” Brooke yelled at the same time that Nina said “baby!” _

_Yvie threw on a blonde wig, got up, and started to flip it like Britney while we all cheered. Ross looked on with his mouth open. This was good. This was very good. _

_“Amazing, ladies and gentlemen! We’ve done it. Britney! It’s a Britney!” _

_“You helped me break the ice! And I am Stronger than Yesterday!” Yvie yelled, still flipping her hair. _

_“You can get her music available on itunes and everythin else.” Yes, come through promo! _

_Brooke’s eyes burned into me. She had a soft smile. I wish I could read her mind. _

_“Thank ya, Miss Vanjie!”_

FUCK, _I thought to myself. That’s not how it was supposed to go. Damnit Brooke Lynn had me distracted._

_“I thanked myself.” I acted like I meant to say it, “and you too Britney.” I just started flipping my hair, and moved on to Mercedes._

~*~ 

I paced the workroom after we did our scene. I can't believe I let Brooke distract me to the point where I messed up my lines. I hope I did okay. 

"Hey boo." Brooke was walking towards me. 

The cameras were rolling so we were in our characters. 

"Hey." 

Brooke kissed my cheek. 

"Great job today." Brooke said with a smile, it looked genuine. 

"Back at ya." I winked. 

Brooke Lynn lowered his voice so only I could hear,_ "come to my room tonight. 9 o'clock."_

It was a demand. His voice was stern. I gulped and nodded slightly. Am I in trouble? 

"I'm going to finish getting my runway together." Brooke said, not whispering anymore. 

He kissed the top of my head, and then he was gone, leaving me alone, and oddly enough, a little turned on.


	6. Six

**Vanessa’s POV:**

I arrived at Brooke’s room at 9p sharp. He had been so demanding in the workroom that I didn’t want to take any chances on making things worse. I wondered what I had done to cause this dominant mood. Brooke’s handler Mitchell was nowhere to be found, thank Britney. After one small tap on the door, it flung open. There stood Brooke, mouthwateringly handsome. No shirt, and tattered grey sweatpants that hung just right on his hips. 

“Well good evening.” Brooke said, his eyebrow cocked and the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“Hey miss thing.” I said, trying to sound calm and collected. 

Next thing I know, Brooke is pulling me into the room by my shirt, slamming the door, and pressing me against it. I’m boxed in by his frame. It’s intoxicating. It’s arousing. 

“So, you think you can just kiss me and then leave?” His voice tripped with taunt. It sent shivers down my spine. 

I couldn’t speak. Couldn’t form words. Brooke’s hand found my hip, he held it with a bruising hold. The next thing I know, his lips are on mine. The kiss was intense. It wasn’t a kiss with normal passion, no, it was a fight. A fight for power. A fight for dominance. Our teeth scraped against each other, tongues pushing each other’s out of the way. This was definitely a fight. Part of him still hated me. 

Yeah, well, part of me still hated him too. 

My hands went to attach themselves to Brooke’s blonde curls. 

“No, no, no.” he said, breaking the kiss and smirking. 

There was something about Brooke towering over me like this. He encompassed my whole frame, made me feel small. 

It was arousing though. I was almost so hard it hurt. 

“Brooke, please.” Was I really whining? 

“Please what?” he said, feigning innocence. 

“Do _something_, mami!” Yep, I was whining. I was actually whining, almost begging for Miss High and Mighty to touch me. 

I blame the isolation. 

“I’ve told you.” Brooke started, nipping my collar bone, “my name is Brooke.” 

The bite caused me to whimper. I was putty in his hands and he knew it. 

“Come on.” He said, a firm hand on my wrist, pulling me towards the bed. 

My heart skipped. I tried to keep up with his long strides, but my small legs caused me to stumble. That and the massive hard-on that made it difficult to walk. I went to sit on the bed, but Brooke stopped me. 

“Nope,” he said, “kneel.” 

So, I did. Brooke took my hand and placed it on his own sweatpant-covered erection. 

“Let’s have some fun, shall we, baby?” He smirked and stroked his fingertips light but sweetly on my cheek. 

I said nothing. I just smiled up at him. Just as I was about to slip his sweats down, there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Shit.” He said through his teeth, “shit.” 

“Brooke Lynn?” Mitchell said from the other side of the door, “Brooke Lynn do you need anything? I’m about to run to the mini mart down the street.” 

“No, Mitch, I’m good!” Brooke called back, all calm and shit like he wasn’t hot and bothered. 

This man. 

“Alright, I’ll be back then! Just remember that lights out is soon.” 

“Alright. I’ll be heading to bed then!” 

We waited to be sure that Mitchell was gone. Brooke pulled me so I was standing, his hand resting on my cheek again. 

“You ok?” he asked me, softly, his whole demeanor changing. 

I just nodded. 

“Look.” He started, “you were right. Maybe we do need to get to know each other.” 

“I’d like that a lot, Twinkle Toes.” 

“Twinkle Toes?” Brooke laughed, “what the-?” “Alright, alright.” Brooke glanced down at my erection, “then I’m gonna call you Big Guy.” He winked back. 

I blushed a little. 

“I should probably get back to my room.” I said, softly. 

I leaned up and gave Brooke a peck on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, mami.” 

“Night, Vanjie,” he said, and I walked towards the door. 

“Oh, Vanjie?” He said, stopping me as I was about to open the door. 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t think you should touch yourself tonight. You know, as a kind of payback for kissing me and then leaving.” 

I gulped, unable to speak, so I just nodded. 

_Fuck._


	7. Seven

**Brooke’s POV:**

_“Brooke Lynn, when you and Vanjie enter the workroom today, stop a few feet in and give each other a kiss.”_

The next day the producer had pulled me aside to tell me that Vanjie and I weren’t doing enough to show that we had a romance going. 

_You weren’t in my hotel room last night. _I thought to myself, but ultimately kept my mouth shut. Instead I just nodded. 

I did as I was told. I pulled Vanjie in for a quick kiss before walking over to sit around the table with the other queens. Before I sat down, Nina caught my eye. Fuck. She just raised her eyebrow, and I just shrugged. She was going to see right through me. 

Ru came in, and we took our places around him. 

_”Hello hello hello! Ladies, I have some very disturbing news. There’s been a leak! And it’s coming from inside of the studio!” _

_“Soju’s back?” Silky said, causing Ru to laugh. _

_“Shade.” Ru said, “I need you to get to the bottom of this outrageous story! So for today’s mini challenge, you’ll be breaking news, in the look and style of my favorite TV anchor: Rachel Maddow. We’re calling it: Why you maddow tho?” _

_The pit crew came out with our costumes: Black short wigs, black blazers, and square rim glasses. _

_The mini challenge this week was kind of fun. We have 15 minutes for quick drag. I had to admit, Vanjie was a funny guy. We got our costumes on for the mini challenge and walked past each other in the work room. _

_“You look real sexy!” I smirked at Vanjie. _

_“Don’t you even look at me right now!” Vanjie said, blocking me as I tried to lay a smack on her behind. _

_“Times up, ladies!” _

_Watching Vanjie try to read the teleprompter was hilarious. Vanjie’s mini challenge should have just been trying to say the word_ “sophisticated” _ properly. I had tears in my eyes. _

_Scarlet wins the mini challenge and gets to assign the parts for Trump: The Rusical. She does a super good job at it too. _

“Brooke Lynn.” Nina was walking up behind me as I was getting my clothes off the rack for the runway the next day. 

“Hey, Nina.” I said, bracing myself for what was to happen next. 

“What’s happening?” Nina asked, concerned. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, deciding to play dumb. 

“You and Vanjie.” 

“We’re just…getting to know each other. He’s quite h-handsome.” I was nervous. I wanted to tell her, but I didn’t want to break the contract. 

“I just don’t want anything to distract you. I know how much this means for you.” That’s so like Nina, to worry about me doing well in the competition that we are both competing in. 

“Trust me, I’m not going to let this get in the way.” 

I give her a tight hug and get back to my garment. 

**Vanjie’s POV:**

I sat in my station with the script for the rusical. I needed to do well. I needed this. Last week I almost won, but Nina grabbed it right up. She deserved it too, but I wanted it. 

“Hey boo boo.” I looked up. Brooke Lynn. 

“Hey, twinkle toes.” I said with a wink. I swear I saw the ice queen blush a little. 

“Whatcha doin?” 

“Going over the script.” 

“Do you want to come back tonight and finish what we started last night?” Brooke asked in a hushed voice, meant only for me. 

My heartrate sped up. 

“Yes.” I breathed out, “yes please.” 

Here I go with the whining. Brooke’s eyes go dark and a wicked smile spreads across his lips. 

“Make it 8:30 tonight.” He was still whispering, “your outfit is awful pretty.” 

“Thank you, I hope Michelle thinks so too.” 

Brooke nods, kisses my forehead, and goes back across the room. 

“What’s going on here, Miss Thing?” 

A’keria. 

“What you mean hoe?” I said, trying to act cool. 

“You and Miss Brooke.” A’keria replied as though to say _duh._

“Nothin’.” I said, my face heating up. 

“Mmmm, child, I know you’s lyin.” 

“Brooke and I are just really good friends.” Really,_ really_, good friends. 

“Mkay…” A’keria wasn’t convinced, but she walked away, stopping the questions for the time being 

Okay, time to focus.


	8. Eight

**Brooke’s POV:**

8:30pm. A soft knock on the door, on time, as usual. I walked over and opened it. 

“Hey big guy.” I smirked. 

Vanjie smiles up at me and my heart melted just a little. 

_What’s he doing to me?_

“Come on in.” 

As I lead Vanjie into my room, I notice that the air is thick with uneasiness. 

“Everything ok?” I asked. 

Vanjie just nods. He’s being weirdly silent. 

“If we are going to continue whatever this is, Vanjie, you need to be honest with me.” I tried to sound stern, but I don’t know how stern it came across. 

“I’m just so tired, Brooke.” 

I took a closer look at his features. He really looked exhausted. Dark circles ran under his doe eyes. I nodded. 

“Come here.” I said, pulling back the blankets on the bed, “lay down. Let’s talk.” 

Vanjie jumped into the bed and laid on the side that I had pulled down for him. I went to the other side and slipped in next to him. We laid in my bed, facing each other. 

“Whatcha wanna talk about, Twinkle Toes?” 

“Tell me about your life outside of Drag Race. Like your family.” 

“Well. I have my Drag Momma, Alexis. She’s great. I have my mama. My mama is my best friend. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost her.” 

My heart softened a little more. There’s just something about a man who has a good relationship with his mom. 

“Do you have siblings?” I ask. 

“I have brothers.” 

I nod. I tell Vanjie about Courtney, and Steve. I tell him about my own mom, who took a little bit to warm up to me being gay and doing drag, but she got there just fine. I told him about my many nieces and nephews. He told me about how he just loved the tiny humans. 

Vanjie was slowly chipping away at my icy exterior, little by little. I hate to admit it, but I was really starting to like him. He was so different than that queen I met on the first day. 

“I was so nervous that day.” He said when I mentioned it, “I was so afraid I was catchin the next bus outta here, and I was bein a jerk.” 

“I think we were all nervous. It’s okay.” I smiled a little bit. 

Vanjie leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss. That soft kiss turned into many soft kisses, and those soft kisses turned into some more rougher ones. 

“I thought you were tired?” I asked, in between. 

“I ain’t too tired to kiss you, hoe. You compla- compli- mad about it? I know you want _these_ cookies, bitch.” 

I had to laugh. 

“You’re so cute when you can’t say certain words. Like today during the mini challenge.” 

“Child, I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t focus with you makin yo googly eyes at me.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I laughed, “I wasn’t making googly eyes.” 

Vanjie just cocked his eyebrow at me. 

Okay, so maybe I was. But I wasn’t about to tell him that. 

9:55pm rolls around. We have lights out and headcount at 10, so Vanjie made his way back to his own room. 

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, and my mind raced. I drifted to sleep with thoughts of tiny little Latina Vanjie, his loudmouth, and oddly enough, cookies.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru talks business with the girls, and the Ice Queen makes a confession.

**Vanjie’s POV:**

“Vanjie!” Ally, one of the production assistants, was walking towards me.

“Yes, mama?”

“You’re having a meeting tonight.” Her voice was loud enough for only me to hear, “with Ru. We’ll come get you at 7pm.”

“Wait Ru herself?” I asked.

Ally nods. “7pm.” She repeats.

_Shit._ I see Ally walk over to Brooke. This must be about our situation. I do _not_ need this. This week is a design challenge and those make me wanna die.

7pm hits, and Ally collects Brooke and I and takes us to one of the many meeting rooms where Ru sits, center of the room.

“Come in, ladies, have a seat.” Ru said curtly.

I can’t tell if she’s upset about something or not, her face being unreadable. Brooke and I sat next to each other opposite Ru.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called you here.”

Brooke and I both nod.

“Ladies, we’ve had this arrangement for a few episodes now.” Ru pauses, “you’ve hardly done anything to be convincing that you’re falling in love. You’ve been spoken to by producers, but you’ve not changed things. So, I’m afraid that if you guys don’t step your pussies up, I’m going to have to eliminate both of you.”

I felt like I was choking. Eliminate us both? How is that fair?

“I know what you’re thinking.” Ru says, “I can’t do that. Except I can. So, show me a change, or you’re going home. You may go back to your rooms.”

Speechless, Brooke and I both got up to leave.

*

_“I think we have a couple name for you guys.” Nina said the next day in the work room. _

_“What?” Brooke asked, while I asked “what is it?”_

_“Branjie.” Nina said with a smirk._

_I smiled and everyone started chanting it._

_*_

_Brooke and I really tried to interact more this week. I could tell that Brooke was very anxious and stressed about the whole thing. _

_“Come here, boo boo.” I said, pulling Brooke close, giving him a peck on the lips. _

_“Show me what you got, Mary.” I said, referring to Brooke’s third outfit._

_“I have this black dress, and I have this rubber snake, and some tulle, but I don’t know how to put it all together. Ru didn’t like my original idea from the walk through.”_

_I nodded and helped Brooke get to work, hoping that the cameras were on us. _

_*_

I didn’t think I would like Brooke. I didn’t like him at first. I thought he was very stuck up, snobby. But I was starting to see the _true _Brooke Lynn Hytes, and I was loving it.

We didn’t even need to say it now, we had a nightly standing date at 8:30pm in his room, so, at 8:30pm I made my way to Brooke’s room like always and tapped on the door like always. He answered in his typical grey sweats, and my mouth watered, the ‘v’ of Brooke’s ab muscles deliciously defined. He stepped aside and I waltzed in. Within seconds, I was against the wall, Brooke had me boxed in.

“Thank you for your help today.” He said softly, smiling a small smile that lit up his gorgeous blue eyes.

“I don’t wanna see you struggle.” I said.

Brooke’s lips were on mine quick and fast. He kissed me like he needed me. Then his lips were gone as quick as they came. I groaned at the loss of contact. The smile was gone from Brooke’s eyes, and was replaced with panic.

“What are you thinkin so loud for, Miss Thing?” I asked.

“Vanjie..I…I don’t know how to..I don’t know what I’m doing.” Brooke confessed. I never saw him looking so vulnerable.

“Whatchu mean, boo?”

Brooke took a deep breath; I could tell he was searching for his words.

“This is difficult for me to say, but I need to do it anyways. I’ve never had a boyfriend.” Brooke said, and my heart softened. He looked -vulnerable- for lack of a better word.

I just nodded.

“I’ve just never had the time.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Brooke Lynn, I am a top-notch boo.” I winked, “I’ll take care of you, baby, don’t worry.”

“I am starting to like you though. Although I don’t know why, you’re a loud-mouthed brat.” Brooke winked, and I grinned at him.

“You right, Miss Brooke, you right.”

“C’mon.” Brooke takes my hand, “let’s cuddle.”

Brooke and I lay on his bed, he sets the alarm for 9:45, plenty of time for me to get back to my room. I was glad he set his alarm, because I most definitely did fall asleep, my head on Brooke’s chest, eyes heavy with each even breath.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up when Brooke Lynn gets another challenge win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of sexual content with m/m. I hope it's okay.

**Brooke’s POV:**  
  


_I stood on the stage after deliberation. I knew I was in the top, I was feeling confident that I was going to get this win. Vanjie was safe, which I knew she was very nervous about this because it was a design challenge._

_“Welcome back, ladies, I’ve made some decisions.” Ru says, making eye contact with each of us, “Plastique Tiara, your three looks were bewitching.” My heart sank a little bit, I thought she was going to win, “you’re safe.” _

Phew, _I thought to myself._

_Plastique leaves the stage. _

_“Brooke Lynn Hytes.” Ru turns to me, “Tonight, you were on point.” _

_My heart speeds up._

_“Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s challenge. You’ve won a $3,000 gift card from travelgay.com. You may join the other girls.”_

_I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and walked to the back of the stage._

*

I was sad to see Ariel go, but at the same time I wasn’t. One less queen in the way. Plus, she kind of got on my nerves.

Vanjie decided to celebrate my win by jumping into my arms and kissing me. I wasn’t complaining. He was fun to kiss.

“We gonna celebrate tonight, boo.” He whispered, for only me to hear.

I felt my face get a little red.

Sure enough, 8:30pm, there’s a knock on my hotel room door. I open the door to find Vanjie in one of his typical boy outfits: shorts, skimpy tank top, backwards hat, looking delicious. He prances past me into the middle of the room.

“You know, mami, I didn’t think you were gonna have it there for a minute. I thought Miss Plastique was gonna take it.”

I stayed silent for a second.

“They sure made it sound like the win was hers. But you pulled through in the end.”

“Vanjie.” I said quietly, trying to interject.

“Although her last look, that mug she did-”

“Vanjie” I tried again.

“it was some spooky shit.”

“Vanjie!” I said even louder, Vanjie just stared at me, mouth open and his honey colored doe eyes wide, “how about you show me what you can do with that mouth other than run it hm?”

Vanjies mouth snapped shut so fast that I’m glad my dick wasn’t in it when he did. I shudder at the thought.

Vanjie took a second to compose and then he was sinking to his knees in front of me. I was in a haze as he pulled down my sweats, a light moan escaped my lips as my no longer constricted erection sprang free. Then all I felt was warm and wet at Vanjie slid his mouth down on me. Back and forth he moved, adding just enough pressure, it was too much but not enough. His teeth grazed the sensitive flesh, his tongue swirled around the head. I ran my fingers through his short hair, giving it a little tug that caused a low moan to escape the back of his throat. It vibrated on my dick. I moved my hips in rhythm with his head. I felt it building and I knew I was close to the edge. As if Vanjie knew this, he added his hand at the base of my dick, squeezing lightly. That’s it. That’s all I needed.

I collapsed on the bed, sweats still around my knees, panting. I pulled Vanjie with me, wrapping him in my arms. I kissed his forehead.

“Congratulations, baby.” He said softly.

“You’re right though, I thought Plastique had it this week.” I smiled, “So now what?”

“Wanna take a shower?” Vanjie looked at me with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

I nodded, sat up, and pulled him with me. We walked to the bathroom stripping off the rest of our clothes in the process. Vanjie started the shower and I took a second to admire his glorious body. He was truly gorgeous. I could kick myself for pushing him away at first. He’s truly one of the best things about this competition. It’s been nice having someone to help relieve my stress.

I’ve never felt this way about another person before. The more that I am with him, the more I want to be. Watching him get the water up to temp, and get things ready for the shower, realization hits me. My heart is warm. Each kiss from Vanjie is like another chip away at my icy exterior, the ice queen becoming no more.

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I’m sure that I sound like a crazy person, but I say it anyways.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter: Brooke make's a confession.
> 
> This Chapter: …I'm really sorry.

**Vanessa’s POV:**

_I think I’m falling in love with you._

_Wait a second. _I thought to myself, _did he really just say what I think he said?_

_I think I’m falling in love with you._

I was standing in the shower; Brooke was standing across the room from me.

_Brooke. Falling in love with me. _I was baffled. He looked at me, waiting.

“C’mere.” I said, reaching my hands out. Brooke walks over and gets in next to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss.

“I think I’m fallin’ in love wit you too, bitch.” I said, winking.

Brooke smiled and it reached his eyes.

*

Filming the season goes fast. Before I know it, we are to Snatch Game. I am nervous as fuck. There’s a lot of pressure on the queens to do well in Snatch Game. Brooke is nervous too. She says she’s not that good at impressions. I kiss her and tell her she’s gonna do great. We’ve been doing a lot better with our “PDA” in front of the cameras. It helps when you’re actually liking the person that you’re supposed to be falling in love with.

But she doesn’t do great, and neither do I. I swear to all that is holy, I do not want to lip-sync against Brooke, I will have a full-on meltdown.

*

_“Ladies, represent the tops and the bottoms this week.” I stood on stage with Yvie, Nina, Shuga, Silky, and Brooke Lynn._

_I feel nauseous. _

_I feel like I am going to pass out. _

_I’m so nervous._

_“Ladies, now it is time for the judges critiques. Starting with Vanessa Vanjie Mateo.”_

_Here we go._

_“I like this look, it’s a little Storm from X-Men.” The first judge says. I smile a little._

_“Vanjie, leotard and a cape is what it is.” Michelle says, sounding annoyed._

_Fuck. _

_“At this point,” Michelle says, “I don’t know what else to do. It’s just like the same thing again. Is there a lack of creativity here?”_

_“Or is there a look? Is there a brandable thing going on?” Ross interjects. _

_“Yes and she did that six time already.”_

_Damn, I’m standin right here, mama._

_“Now let’s talk about the Snatch Game.” Michelle continues, “Now listen, I’ve watched so much Danielle Bregoli it’s not even funny. You didn’t embody her at all. You started out with some weird Muppet voice. And then it just was you.” “The Meryl Streep of drag, you are not.” Ross says. _

_“Who dat?” I said, unable to wrap my brain around what he had said. I’m getting my ass shredded by Michelle, and not only that, but Miss Thing is up here looking mighty delicious, “Oh, from Devil Wears Prada?’_

_“Ding-dong.”_

_*_

_I listen to them sing the praises for Nina, and for Shuga. I really felt like I was failing this entire season._

_“Up next,” RuPaul says, “Brooke Lynn Hytes. Wowa wowa wowa wowa! That runway storyline, we were gagging. You gave us Nomi Malone 2019.” “It’ll probably go down in history of great RuPaul reveals.” Said the male judge._

_“Thank God for that,” starts Michelle, and I instantly get nervous for Brooke, “because we are going to talk about your Snatch Game. I got the backwards suit, and I think that’s where it ended. I just got like a confused realtor maybe from Toronto. What happened?”_

_“I panicked, and yeah, I fucked up.” Brooke says. I can tell she’s angry with herself._

_“Canada called, and they’re pissed.” Says Ross, causing Ru to laugh, “there is so much fun to be had with Celine Dion. You know she’s so intense about everything. The accent wasn’t there, the jokes weren’t there. It was a big letdown, and I’m worried about you.”_

_Me too, Ross._

_Ru continues on with the critiques of Yvie and Silky. I’m still shaken about the poor things that were said to Brooke and I. _

_“Thank you, ladies, I think we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate.”_

_That’s our cute to leave the stage. _

*

Once back there, Brooke and I are pulled aside by another production assistant, I can’t remember his name but that don’t mean nothin. I’m terrible with names.

“We need to have a word with you two.” He says.

He leads Brooke and I to a secluded part of the studio.

“Have a seat.” He says.

So, we do. We sit down next to each other. I can almost feel Brooke vibrate with anxiety. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it.

“We brought you in here to discuss something. The contract that you guys signed the first night.”

We both nodded.

“We have decided that, while you will still get your 5k an episode, you two are to cease whatever relationship you have. The one for the cameras and the one behind them.” The producer looks pointedly at Brooke’s hand in mine.

_Wait a second, _the voice in my head says, _wait just a fuckin second._

“Excuse me?” I manage to spit out, “are you asking us what I think you’re asking us?”

“We want you to terminate your relationship. Yes.”

How can he say it so casually?

Brooke and I are _falling in love. _ How can they make us do this?

“What happens if we don’t?” Brooke asks.

“You both go home. Tonight.”

“What?!” I said, standing straight up.

“And you won’t get your 5k an episode.” The PA shrugged, “it’s all here.”

He pulled out our contracts and pointed to the bottom. The fucking fine print. Of course.

“What the hell?” I muttered to myself.

I don’t want to go home but I don’t want to give up Brooke. I look at him. I felt the tears threaten my eyes. I try to squash the feeling.

“No.” Brooke says quietly, “send me home. I don’t care. Vanjie, you stay, you win the money and the crown. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“What? Boo, you’re crazy. You ain’t goin nowhere. We can do this right? We are already halfway through the season. We can do this, baby.”

“No, I won’t let them manipulate us like this.” He said to me softly, “keep Vanjie, send me home. I’ll lip-sync.”

The PA nods and walks off, leaving Brooke and I by ourselves.

“Brooke, please.” I said, “having you here makes me calmer. You have to stay. We can stay apart if it means you stay in the competition.”

“Vanjie, what they are doing is wrong. They’re manipulating our hearts. It’s not fair.”

“Baby, it’s only for a few more weeks. We can get through it.” I kiss his cheek, “we can get through it.”

By now they care calling us back to the stage.

*

_I knew that the bottom two was going to be Brooke and I with Brooke going home because she refused them. _

_“Welcome back, ladies. I’ve made some decisions.” Ru says, “Nina West. You’re safe.”_

_Nina leaves the stage. _

_“Shuga Cain. You’re safe.” Shuga leaves the stage. “Silky Nutmeg Ganache. Tonight, TS stands for Top Snatch. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s challenge. You’ve won a 5k dollar gift certificate to Vacaya. You may join the other girls.”_

_Silky leaves the stage. _

_“Brooke Lynn Hytes, on the runway, you are queen of the world. But your Celine Dion was a Titanic disaster. I’m sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination.”_

_I knew my name was next. I knew I was going to be performing against her. _

_“Yvie Oddly, after that Whoopi Goldburg impersonation, you’re in danger girl. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, your bad baby was a problem, child. Vanjie…. You’re safe.”_

_I exhale deeply, shocked._

_“Yvie, I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination.”_

_I couldn’t listen to the rest. I was lost in my heart, my heart that was breaking. I didn’t want to see Brooke Lynn leave. We can stay apart for two more weeks if it means we stay. Why can’t she understand that? I know that it’s manipulative, but this is her dream. This is our dream. _

_Brooke and Yvie completely _kill _the lip-sync, and Ru is gagged. The song is over, and Ru leaves the stage to decide. _

_“Wait a minute!” Brooke yells, my heart jumps, “Marco?”_

_Was that the PA’s name? I think it was. _

_“Marco, can we talk for a minute?” Brooke says, Marco nods. _

_Brooke turns around and gives me a look, and I think I know what’s happening. _

_A few minutes later, Ru, Brooke, and Marco return. _

_“Ladies, I’ve made my decision.”_

_The pause was enough to make my heart crash. Enough with the dramatics. Just say it. _

_“Shantay you both stay.”_

_Oh, thank God. _

_Wait…what?!_


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short. I do apologize.

**Brooke Lynn’s POV:**

_“Brooke Lynn Hytes, on the runway, you are queen of the world. But your Celine Dion was a Titanic disaster. I’m sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination.”_

_“Yvie Oddly, after that Whoopi Goldburg impersonation, you’re in danger girl. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, your bad baby was a problem, child. Vanjie…. You’re safe.”_

_I exhale deeply, shocked._

_“Yvie, I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination.”_

_Alright. So, I’m up against Yvie. I know that I’m going home, but I’m going to put on a show regardless. _

_The music starts, my heart feels like it’s in my throat. Tears threaten my eyes, but I don’t let them fall. _

_I do my flips, I do my splits, and I perform my heart out._

Baby I’m sorry, I’m not sorry

_I can’t believe they’re trying to manipulate us like this. _

Baby I’m sorry, I’m not sorry

_If I go home, then I miss out on my dream. _

Feelin inspired cause the tables have turned

_If I stay, then they win._

Now payback is a bad chick

_The greatest payback for this pain would be to stay, and win._

And, baby, I’m the baddest

_I need to stay. I need to tell them I want to stay. _

You playin with a savage, can’t have this can’t have this.

_I’m going to tell them I want to stay. Even if I can’t be _with _Vanjie I can still see him in the workroom. _

_The song ends. I feel very confident in the performance. I hope that I can change Ru’s mind._

_“Wait a minute!” I yell, “Marco? Marco can we talk for a minute?”_

_He nods, and he motions for me to follow him and Ru. We talk backstage and into one of the side rooms. _

_“I want to stay.” I said, “I will terminate the relationship with Vanjie, I want to stay.” _

_Ru looks at Marco, and then at me, and just nods. Marco leads me back out to the stage. I take my place on my side. After another few minutes Ru comes out. _

_“Ladies, I’ve made my decision.”_

_Ru paused, and I felt like I was going to pass out._

_ “Shantay you both stay.”_

_I let out a sigh of relief. I hug Yvie and I turn to give Vanjie a smile. She looks relieved and confused. I’ll explain it to her later, but right now, I’m staying._

_*_

I laid in my hotel room. I almost expected a knock on the door at 8:30, but nothing came. It really was over. I knew in my heart he wasn’t going to come but I couldn’t help but hope just a little.

Around 9 I decided to go ahead and get in bed. The lights were off and I was almost asleep when I heard it.

A light tapping on the door. My heart leapt. I got out of bed and raced to the door, looking through the peephole first. There stood my boy. I opened the door and pulled him in quickly.

I kissed him like my life depended on it. He was stunned at first, but he kissed me back.

“What happened?” he asked when we broke apart.

“I decided I wanted to stay.” I shrugged, “I know that what they’re doing is wrong, but what a better revenge than staying and doing well?”

Vanjie smiled his dazzling smile. It warmed my heart.

“Well, I’m glad you’re still here, _mami._” Vanjie purred.

I felt my skin get hot.

“Let’s have one last night of fun, yeah?” Vanjie smiled and started pushing me towards the bed.

Bliss. Pure bliss is what our “last” night contained.


	13. Thirteen

**Vanjie's POV:**

I laid in Brooke's arms, post-coital bliss, when realization hit me.

"We can't do this anymore." I said softly.

Silence.

"Brooke Lynn?" I said, when I didn't get a response, "you didn't fall asleep did you?"

I felt his stomach jerk out a laugh.

"No, I'm just deep in thought. I know we can't." I felt his lips on the top of my head, "we only have a few weeks left of filming though. Then we can do whatever we want."

I tilted my head to look at Brooke. He looked sad.

"It's not fair." I said quietly.

"I know." He replied.

_~*~ _

_"The library is open, bitch!" RuPaul said, handing the glasses to Nina. _

_Shit, _ _I think to myself, _ _I can read a bitch for filth, but usually on the fly._

_"Silky, you gettin' the electric chair for that hair bitch, you always comin in here lookin reckless."_

_A'Keria let's out a giggle, but that's all I get so far._

_"Shuga, Shuga, Shuga, what can I say? Fossilized prehistoric drag. I'm sentencin' to you a retiremen' home, grama!" _

_This time nobody laughed, shit._

_"Why ya'll hoes ain't laughin? Ya'll is trifling!" I said, mock offense._

_"You're not funny bitch!" said Brooke, with an unmistakable softness to him. _

_Someone added "that's not funny!"_

_No sense-of-humor-havin bitches._

_"Brooke Lynn, I'm sentencing you to life at the Med Spa for those toes, bitch! You're lucky you're not wearing sandals, cuz I woulda had them zoomin in to those feet, ya'll have to get it on a different episode." That made everyone laugh, "thank you and god bless. Girl, that went left."_

_~*~_

Brooke won the mini challenge and got to assign the groups. I'm a little salty that he gave me Plastique but I am gonna make the best of it. This was gonna be stressful, I can tell. I'm not much of an actor.

_~*~_

_Seeing Brooke play a nudist was hilarious. _

_"What's your name ma'am?" _

_"Starfire Glamazon."_

_I had to hold back a snort. I watched as the man that I was falling in love with ran around the set doin some typa interpretive dance? Chil', I don't know but it was good. I was watching and laughing. Brooke really was a funny queen. Her naked body had me completely distracted. She was doing amazing._

_Me and Plastique on the other hand, that's another story. Plastique immediately started to hump Cheyenne. _

_"Why you only talkin to her? You judgin' me? Cuz I'm from the street?" _

_"Hey, quiet down!" Fortune said, pointing at me._

_"What's up? Whip yo taser out, mama." _

_I was trying to keep it going, one of us had to. _

_"Your side of the story, go." Cheyenne said pointing to me._

_"I came to get my milk and she slept with my man!"_

_Why did I just say that? _

_"You got milk because she slept with your man?" Fortune asked. _

_"Yeah, she slept with my man."_

_I can't focus on this today. My mind keeps going back to the events of the last couple of days. _

_At this point in the scene, I'm just spittin' bullshit. I know its not making sense, but Plastique is so over the place that I don't think it can be saved. _

_"Let's just call animal control and let them handle it."_

_~*~_

I sat on the red couch after we did our scenes, I had de-dragged quickly and was taking some time to think. My time alone was cut short when Brooke sat down next to me.

"You're thinking very loudly." He said softly.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't look at him.

"I'm going to be lipsyncing tomorrow." Was all I said.

"If that's the case, then you give it your all." Brooke said it like it was obvious.

"Well duh." I rolled my eyes, but I smiled to keep it light.

Darkness came over my mind. Tonight would be the first night that I wasn't going to spend with Brooke Lynn.

"What's wrong?"

I love you.

"Nothin'." I sighed.

"I'll miss you tonight." Brooke whispers.

"Me too."

"Just a couple more weeks, right?"

I nod. Brooke gives me a small smile and gets up. 

Time to head back to the hotel.

_~*~_

_When I saw Plastique's outfit for the runway, I was beyond relieved. She wasn't wearing a facekini. I didn't know what it was, but is sure as hell wasn't a facekini. _

_"Up next, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo."_

_"Very nice to see something else on Vanjie." Michelle said, "I'm getting kind of Mexican wrestler."_

_"Just as long as you don't say the 's' word.... Silhouette..."_   
_"But I am going to say silhouette-" "oh shit" "-because you're wearing a pair of pants that have a stirrup."_

_"Who dat is?" _

_"Okay, that's the little strap that goes under your foot."_

_"Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."_

_"You got one of those right?" _

_"Yeah."_

_"Because they make your leg go tubular, and instead of having shape in your leg, it looks like two tubes, like the blow up people outside of a car dealership."_

_I laugh and wave my arms over my head. _

_"Yeah, that."_

_Michelle goes on to tell me about how she wishes I was wearing boobs too. I don't like wearing boobs, Mary, but I get what she is saying._

_"In the improv," Started Cheyenne, "you started so pissed and at a 10, there was nowhere to go."_

_I nod, but I focus on my breathing. I don't want to cry in front of all these people. I knew I didn't do well. _

_The critiques finish and we go to untucked. I'm tense the whole time. I know I'm bottom two. I turn out the lipsync, not paying attention to what Plastique is doing. The song is over quickly, and we are back in our places. _

_"Vanessa Vanjie Mateo. Shantay you stay." _

_I felt myself relax as I took my place at the back of the stage with my sisters. _

_~*~_

I laid on my bed in my hotel room, staring at the ceiling. I've survived the lipsync and I'm here another week.

I'm so bored. I tried reading, I tried watching tv. Nothing was distracting me. I missed Brooke.

My eyes grew heavy and I decided to shower before bed. As I was undressing, there were three light taps on the door. I froze.

What time is it? 8pm.

I went and looked out the peephole and my stomach jumped. I pulled the door open and, in the doorway, stood my handsome Canadian.

"What are you doing?" I said, smiling.

"I missed you."

_I pulled Brooke in and kissed him fiercely. _

_"I was just about to get in the shower." I said, as innocently as I could._

_Without another word, Brooke lead me into the bathroom, locking the door behind us._   
  



End file.
